


The Road to Marriage

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Maybe some angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Arthur, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, but not too much, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: Every time Merlin and Arthur talk about marriage over the years. I'm bad at summaries, but its mainly just them wanting to be married and pining. There will be a happy ending.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone at 3am so I hope its good

Merlin had been Arthur's manservant for about a year when Arthur first talked about marriage with him. Merlin was cleaning Arthur's floor one evening, and Arthur was laying in bed, tired from a long day of being lectured by his father.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, out of the blue. Arthur realised he'd been laying, staring into space for about twenty minutes, in complete silence. Not so out of the blue after all then.

"I'm fine."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Just a long day is all."  
"What was Uther so angry about? I heard him yelling before I brought you your food."

  
Arthur ran his hands through his hair. "He wants me to marry, to form an alliance. I'm not sure whether I should or not. What do you think?". Merlin looked up, shocked. Arthur didn't usually ask him what he thought. "I'm not sure its my place to say," Merlin said, pretending his anxiety about answering was to do with status rather than his unfortunate feelings about the Crown Prince of Camelot.  
  
"Well I'm asking you Merlin," Arthur said in frustration. Merlin looked a little anxious at first, but his face suddenly became intense and serious. He walked over to Arthur, and sat beside him on his bed. Arthur was shocked at the sudden closeness, but for some reason he didn't mind it.  
  
"Don't get married. Please." Merlin said, almost whispering. He expected Arthur to scream at him, and throw something at his head. But instead Arthur just looked at him seriously and nodded.

They stayed this way for a few seconds, sat close, almost touching, before Arthur realised that he was practically laying in bed beside his servant. He shouldn't be doing this. He jumped up, and walked away from the bed. Merlin blushed and apologised and scrambled out of the bedroom, muttering something about preparing Arthur's bath.  
  
Merlin realised that maybe talking to Arthur about marriage wasn't the best idea.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another short bit of fluff. There is no grand plan for this story, I just like writing bits every now and again/

Arthur couldn't explain why, but for the next month or so, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened in his chambers that night with Merlin. Well - nothing had happened. He just asked his servant for advice, and he gave it and left. That's what he kept repeating to himself, for some imaginary encounter where someone demanded he explained what happened. Arthur pretended like he wasn't thinking about it anymore, but still, weeks later, he couldn't get the image of Merlin looking at him pleadingly and asking him not to get married. 

All this further stress continued to enforce the belief that he shouldn't talk about marriage with Merlin. Merlin, as always, had a different plan.

Merlin had been stood in the corner, watching as he and his father argued over dinner. Uther felt that Arthur always disobeyed him, Arthur said he was overreacting. "It doesn't matter that I changed the patrol schedule without asking you!" Arthur shouted, increasingly frustrated.

"I told you to always consult me if you were going to change these things!"

"And what you have said if I had asked you?"

"Yes, of course."

"So why does it matter that I disobeyed you on this one small thing?"

"It's not just this. You're always disobeying me! Less than a month ago, you completely refused to marry Princess Meredith, even after I directly instructed you to for the good of my Kingdom!"

"It's my personal choice whether or not I marry someone! Don't I have a say in my life at all?" Arthur was really yelling now.

"Sometimes, it's not about your personal feelings. It's about what's good for Camelot," Uther shouted, and with that, Arthur threw his chicken down onto the plate, and stormed out of the hall, with Merlin scurrying after him.

They walked in silence back to Arthur's chambers. Arthur slammed the door behind him when they arrived and flung himself down on the bed in irritation. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, slowly walking towards him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Arthur mumbled into his pillow. He sat up and turned to Merlin. "I just wish my father would respect that it's my choice whether I marry someone or not." Merlin nodded softly, sitting down next to Arthur on the bed. Arthur subconsciously shifted closer. Merlin pretended not to notice. "I understand," Merlin said, pausing for a moment. "Why didn't you marry her?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur turned to him, flushing. 

"Erm well... you know, because," Arthur said, incoherently.

"Because... Because?" Merlin replied, grinning slightly.

"Well because I didn't want to."

"Right," Merlin said, "But why not?"

"I mean, I don't know Princess Meredith that well. And of course, I think I'm too young to marry. And when I do marry I'd like to marry for love." Merlin nodded like he was satisfied with the answer (he wasn't, of course, but he didn't want Arthur to know that). There was silence between the pair for a minute. Merlin was getting up to prepare Arthur's bath when Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"And because you didn't want me to," Arthur said, looking at Merlin, wondering why he had butterflies, and why it only got worse when Merlin grinned softly at him. They stayed that way for a moment before Merlin mumbled "Alright, I'll go get your bath ready," and then left the room. Arthur was left, sat on his bed, feeling even more confused than before.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah shit i might make this one a bit angsty or i promise it gets happier

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur really didn't want to talk about marriage with Merlin. Every time he did, or even thought about it, he felt a wrench of anxiety in his gut and he didn't like it. He was a Knight of Camelot - he was the crown prince for God's sake, and yet the very idea of talking to his manservant about marriage sent him into a sweat. No matter how hard he racked his brain, he couldn't think of a cause for this overwhelming anxiety. Maybe Merlin was right, he thought. Perhaps I am an idiot.

It was almost as if Merlin could tell he was afraid to talk about marriage and decided to bring it up with Arthur just to spite him. "Do you think you'll ever marry?" Merlin said, conversationally. They were out on a hunt, alone. Arthur had been looking forward to this day until his manservant decided to bring up that topic. Arthur tried to make his answer as dull as possible. "I don't know. Perhaps," he said, and then sped his horse up a little, hoping that Merlin would leave it at that. Of course, Merlin didn't. "What does that mean?" he asked, soon catching up with Arthur. "It means maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you marry?" Merlin said, looking away from Arthur as he said it.

"Well I just might not get married, Merlin." 

Before Merlin could respond with "Yes, but why not?", a deer ran out across the path and distracted the pair. Arthur was grateful that the deer had come past at that point, not because they were hunting, but because it shut Merlin up about marriage. He thought he'd escaped the topic until the pair were sat around their campfire that evening. Merlin had finished cleaning up their meal and had sat across from Arthur, warming his hands on the fire. Arthur felt a little annoyed Merlin hadn't sat next to him, for some reason. There was plenty of space, Arthur noted, still wondering why Merlin was sat so far away when Merlin started talking again.

"But why wouldn't you get married though?"

"Merlin-" Arthur began frustratedly.

"I'm just asking."

"Merlin, it doesn't matter."

"Then tell me." Arthur sighed, and poked the fire a few times. He didn't know how to explain how he felt. He stuttered a few times and looked up at Merlin pleadingly. Merlin just looked back expectantly, awaiting the answer. "It's just - well with all princesses and courtiers that my father introduces me to, it's never felt right. It's never felt like there's a connection. More than friendship that is." Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Was Arthur trying to say... surely not. Before Merlin could ask the billion follow-up questions in his head, Arthur spoke up again. "Besides, it'd please my father too much if I got married and was a good son." Arthur smiled a little at Merlin, and Merlin chuckled softly. They stayed that way for a moment, just looking at each other.

"Well you could always marry a sorcerer," Merlin quipped, "That certainly wouldn't please Uther." Arthur laughed.

"It really wouldn't," Arthur laughed. Merlin took a deep breath, and then said quietly, and much more seriously, "Maybe it's not such a bad idea." Arthur laughed once more, and Merlin squirmed a little. "Don't be ridiculous. I could never marry a sorcerer. Like I'd even want to, even if I could." 

Merlin looked like he'd just had a sword run through him. Arthur looked at him in concern, wondering if he was ill. Merlin jumped to his feet. "Right. Of course. I'm going to get more firewood," he said, before practically running off. Arthur was confused, but he was also very tired. He leaned back, and let Merlin go off to collect firewood.

Merlin was practically silent the entire way back, much to Arthur's annoyance. He said nothing apart from the occasional "Yes sire," and "No, my lord." Arthur told himself he should be glad to have gained a reprieve from Merlin's endless chatter and insults, but he found himself rather missing it. It was no better once they got back. Merlin showed up in the morning and completed his chores. He then ran off to collect herbs for Gaius. Arthur felt strange over lunch and found himself almost missing Merlin during the afternoon training with the knights, as he pulled off an impressive move, and looked to the side to find Merlin, but couldn't. He'd been hoping Merlin would give him one of those smiles he always did whenever Arthur did something especially impressive. But Merlin wasn't there. That was it. He wanted Merlin back, and he needed to know what was upsetting his manservant so much.

He could ask Gaius, but that would be very awkward, standing before his physician and asking why Merlin wasn't exchanging the usual banter with him. Gwen - that's who he should ask, he thought to himself, as he passed Morgana's room. Gwen and Merlin were good friends, and whenever Arthur needed Merlin related advice, he always went to Gwen. Arthur found himself needing Merlin related advice more and more recently, but Gwen was always happy to give it. She would surely know if something had happened to Merlin. So he turned back and walked into Morgana's room, hoping to find Gwen there. He was frustrated to find that Morgana had given Gwen the afternoon off. He sighed, thanked Morgana, and then headed off in the direction of the lower town, hoping to find out what was wrong with his manservant.

**Merlin's POV**

Merlin returned from gathering herbs for Gaius, walking through the lower town. He had to stop moping over Arthur. It was ridiculous to think that Arthur - Crown Prince Arthur, magic hating Arthur, would ever marry him. Merlin - the common sorcerer, would never be allowed to marry the future King of Camelot. Merlin imagined times when Arthur would ask to marry him, would tell his father that he wanted to marry him, and of course, Uther would refuse. Arthur would pack up their horses, and they would run off into the sunset, perhaps get a farm somewhere, and that's where they would marry. But that couldn't happen. It would never happen. Arthur had said it himself, he would never want to marry a sorcerer, and Merlin could hardly marry Arthur and not tell him about his magic.

As he walked through the lower town, the only flicker of hope that remained within Merlin was the fact that Arthur wasn't interested in all the noblewomen Uther wanted him to marry. Perhaps Arthur wasn't even interested in women at all, Merlin hoped to himself. Maybe he was interested in tall skinny boys with dark hair and blue eyes, Merlin hoped.

But all that hope was struck from him when he saw Arthur, leaning against Gwen's door, looking particularly handsome, talking to Gwen, and laughing softly. And as he saw that a sudden realisation struck Merlin - Arthur wasn't interested in all the princesses and courtiers Uther wanted him to marry. Arthur didn't care about pleasing Uther when it came to his marriage. Arthur was embarrassed to talk to Merlin about marriage. Arthur was always going to find Gwen, talking to her and asking her advice and giving her his dreadful, gorgeous grin. Oh. 

Arthur didn't like tall skinny boys with dark hair and blue eyes. He didn't even like boys. He liked pretty servant girls with soft hair and even softer eyes.

Merlin began to tear up, and he tore away from the sight of Arthur laughing and standing far too close to Gwen.


End file.
